


Aftermath.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Batmoore One shot series. [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens  a month or two after Kate killed August Cartwright. Will she be able to handle the guilt or will eat her alive? And can her friends help her out.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Series: Batmoore One shot series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my first Batmoore one shot i hop you all enjoy it.

(Out on the streets of Gotham Mark's walking towards truck as he hears someone fall against car and rushes off towards the sound as he gets there he sees someone 

sitting there holding their head seeing who it is he runs over to her as he gets to her he grabs her arm and she goes to punch him only to have him grab her arm and 

looks at her.)

Mark: Hey hey hey. Batwoman it's just me.

(She looks at him and then looks off as he looks around and notices no one else is around and takes the cowl off of her head once it's off he looks at her.)

Mark: Kate breath.

(She looks at him and then does as he says then looks at him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: What happened?  
Kate: I nearly broke someones arm.

(He looks at her and then looks around.)

Mark: That doesn't sound like you.  
Kate: No i know it doesn't.  
Mark: Kate what the hell is going on with you?   
Kate: I-I.  
Mark: Hey hey look at me.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: I can't. I can't tell you.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Kate: You'll hate me.  
Mark: No i won't Kate talk to me.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I.  
Mark: Hey hey.  
Kate: I just. I don't feel like a hero at the moment.

(Mark looks at her confused and then looks around.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: No.   
Mark: Hey look i won't hate you. Just talk to me.  
Kate: Mark i can't.

(She gets up and walks off as she walks off he looks around annoyed by what just happened. As she walks off he grabs his phone out and calls Sophie who answers on the 

first ring.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: I just ran into Kate.  
Sophie: She are right?  
Mark: Not really. She seems really messed up.  
Sophie: How so?  
Mark: She won't even talk to me.   
Sophie: Well it's not like she'll really talk to me.  
Mark: Yeah i know.   
Sophie: I'll keep an eye out for her.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with him. As he looks around annoyed. Over the next couple of since Mark last saw and talked to Kate she has continued to pull away from her friends 

and family to the point to where Mark's actually thought about calling in either Oliver or Sara to come and talk Kate. But than he talked to Jacob who said Kate's got 

a lot on her plate and that Mark shouldn't involve to many people.)

Mark: I get what you're saying Commander but I've never Kate like this and i know for a fact neither has Sophie.  
Jacob: I get that you both are worried about her hell i'm worried about her. But she has to deal with this on her own.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Jacob: Are right.

(Mark turns and walks out of his office still not really believing that Kate needs to go through this alone but than thinks she would do the samething for him if he 

was in her shoes and decides to drop the subject. Only to have it brought back up again one night when he was at the Hold up with a couple of his friends from Port 

Charles who had come into Gotham to see Mark as their talking they hear someone arguing with someone and then turn to see who it is.)

Morgan: What the hell is going on?  
Mark: I don't know.

(Then he sees who he's arguing with and gets up to go and break it up before it gets to out of hand as he gets to them he grabs Kate only to have her swing around and 

punch him sending him down.)

Julia: Mark!

(She rushes over to his side and looks him over.)

Julia: What the hell is your problem?  
Kate: I.

(Mark looks up at her as Michael and his brother walk forward and help him up once he's up he looks at her.)

Mark: I don't know what the hell is going on with you. And to be honest as of right now. Kate i really don't care.

(He walks off as she looks at him as he walks away from her knowing she messed up she walks off towards her office to go and sit down.)

Morgan: What the hell happened?  
Julia: I was talking to Sophie.  
Michael: Seriously. Is that what set her off.  
Sophie: We're not really sure what set her off.

(Outside Mark's leaning against the wall as someone walks up to him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(He walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: What happened to you?  
Mark: I got suckered punched by your ex.  
Reagan: Kate did this?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. She's not talking to anyone. And I've tried. Even Sophie's tried.

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: I just don't get it.  
Reagan: Well what the hell does her father say?  
Mark: He say's to let her handle it on her own. But two weeks ago she nearly broke a man's arm.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Yeah. When i found her she had her hands on her head as of trying to block something.  
Reagan: Huh.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just in shock is all.  
Reagan: I don't blame you.

(He looks at her and laughs. Up in Kate's office she's sitting down on her couch with her head in her hands as she's sitting there she continues to flash back to the 

day she killed August Cartwright as she continues to see that day the more annoyed she gets with herself then stands up and throws something across the room which gets 

Sara to rush in to the room to check in on Kate who looks over at her.)

Sara: What the hell is going on with you?  
Kate: Nothing.  
Sara: Oh really? Nothing.  
Kate: Yes nothing.  
Sara: So it's normal for you to punch one of your friends?

(She looks at her and than looks off not sure of what.)

Kate: I just.  
Sara: You know i know i haven't known you as long as Mark has or as long as Julia has but i'd like to believe I've known you long enough to know when something is 

bothering you and something is really bothering you. And before you go and say you can't tell me. Because you believe i'll hate you. Let me you something Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Sara: I won't if it's something you've done i can are ready tell you it's something I've been through as well.  
Kate: No i can beat you that you haven't.  
Sara: Try me.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I killed someone.

(Sara looks at her and then looks around the room as she looks back at her.)

Sara: Who?  
Kate: The man who destroyed my family.  
Sara: How did he do that?  
Kate: He cut off my mother's head and put it into a freezer and then because of him my sister went insane.

(Sara looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Sara: I'm sorry Kate.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: It's not your fault. I let my anger get the best of me and i let him get into my head and i shouldn't of done that.  
Sara: Is that what has been bothering you?  
Kate: That and Julia flirting with Sophie every chance she gets.  
Sara: Oh. You're jealous?  
Kate: Yeah.   
Sara: Well have you told her to stop?  
Kate: No. Because it's not my place to do that. I've had my chances at telling Sophie how i still feel about her but.  
Sara: Kate you can't keep your feelings bottle up forever.  
Kate: Yes i can.  
Sara: Oh you really can't.  
Kate: Why not?  
Sara: Trying to hide your feelings for someone is like trying to hide the fact that you killed someone and then punching one of your bestfriends in the face.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i know it's just. In between thinking about what i did to Cartwright to having to deal with Julia flirting with Sophie i can't deal with it anymore.  
Sara: You know the best way to get Julia to back off of Sophie is talk to Sophie and lash out the minute you see Julia flirting with her.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Being with Sophie again is something I've been wanting since i first came back to Gotham and seeing.  
Sara: Kate if you want Sophie back you need to say something and don't even think about using Batwoman as an excuse.  
Kate: Yeah it's not me.  
Sara: What?  
Kate: I had tried once before to try and be with Sophie. Only when she kissed me i was in my suit.

(Sara looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Sara: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. Luke found out and flat out told me Batwoman couldn't have a girlfriend.  
Sara: Seriously?  
Kate: Seriously.  
Sara: And you just let him tell you that?  
Kate: He's right.  
Sara: No he's not right. Kate he shouldn't get a say on what you do outside of the suit. And from what I've seen from Sophie is that she can handle herself. I mean 

she's the second in command of the Crows. I wanna see Luke beat that. 

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: He's never going to let me date anyone.  
Sara: Kate!  
Kate: He said there was a reason why Bruce never dated.  
Sara: I'm sure there is. But you're not Bruce Wayne. You're Kate Kane. And Luke in my opinion doesn't get say in what you do or who you date. I mean he might be one of 

the reasons why you wear that suite. But Sophie's the woman you wanna be with. Don't let what he say's keep you from going after the woman you want.

Kate: And what if she doesn't wanna be with me anymore.  
Sara: Kate are you blind.  
Kate: What?  
Sara: Kate I've seen the way that woman looks at you. She still feels the same way about you. 

(Kate looks at her and then looks off as Mark walks into the office as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Kate: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Kate: I'm sorry Mark.

(He pulls away from her and laughs.)

Mark: It's are right. I'm use to being suckered punched.

(Sara looks up which makes both Mark and Kate laugh at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: I killed Cartwright.

(Mark looks at her and than over to Sara.)

Sara: Yeah.  
Mark: When?  
Kate: A month ago.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Is that why you've been?  
Kate: Yeah. I know i shouldn't of held it in for so long but.  
Mark: I know you're not one to talk about what's bothering you.  
Kate: I'm really not. I just i don't know Mark i really don't.  
Mark: Hey look we've all been there. Killing someone isn't fun. And it sure as hell doesn't go away. Doesn't matter how hard we try to make the memory go away.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: And when it doesn't go away it drives us crazy. Because there's that one part of your brain that's telling you to feel guilty when you don't want too.  
Kate: I don't feel guilty. The bastard ruined my family.  
Mark: I know this.  
Kate: Mark me Beth and Veracity didn't know it then. But our lives were ruined that day the Joker ran my mom's car off of the road.  
Mark: I know.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Was something else bothering you besides killing Cartwright?  
Kate: Mark i broke Bruce's number one rule.  
Mark: I know you did.  
Kate: I just.  
Mark: Kate do you ever wonder why the Joker hasn't shown himself in Gotham in the last five years.

(She looks at him along with Sara.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate you're not the only one who broke the number one rule about wearing the suit.  
Kate: Bruce!  
Mark: No one's been able to prove it. Hell it would a lot of sense given how shortly after Joker disappeared that Bruce left and when Bruce left.  
Kate: Batman left.  
Mark: Leaving Gotham in the sometimes capable hands of the Crows and the GCPD.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Mark: Please don't tell your father i said that.  
Kate: I make no promises.  
Mark: Of course you don't.

(They start laughing at him as they sit down and she tells everything else that has been bothering her from killing August Cartwright to having to watch Julia flirt 

with Sophie non-stop as their conversation continues Mark looks at her and smiles at her. Over the next couple of weeks Kate continues to have to watch Julia flirting 

with Sophie until she finally has enough with it and tells her to back off. Hearing Kate finally telling Julia off Mark looks at Sara whose trying to keep from 

laughing at her. Over by them.)

Julia: You're the one who told her.  
Kate: I know what i said. Julia and i'm telling you right now i'm done. Leave Sophie alone.

(Julia looks at her and laughs off the shock along with Mark and Sara.)

Julia: You can't.  
Kate: No your right i can't. But there is something i can do.  
Julia: And what's that?  
Kate: Tell you that. I'm still in love with Sophie and that all i want is for you to back the hell off.

(Julia looks at her and raises her hands in surrender then turns and walks off as Mark walks up to her and laughs. After telling Julia off Kate went to see Sophie as 

she got to her apartment she knocked on the door and waited for her to answer as she was waiting for Sophie answer the door she was a little upset to see Tyler there 

only to find out that he was only there to talk to Sophie about someone he had found himself wanting to be with and given how the person is close to both her and Kate 

he wanted to talk to Sophie about it.)

Kate: Oh.  
Tyler: So no need to be worried. It was good to see you again Kate.  
Kate: You too.

(Then he walks off as Sophie walks up to the door and sees Kate there.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi. What's up?  
Kate: You got a minute there's something i really wanted to talk to you about.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Sophie: What's going on?

(Kate looks at her and then looks off not sure of how to tell her this. But manages to tell her what she had done acouple of months earlier as she's telling her what 

she had done Sophie just sat there listening to her and starting to understand her back lash at when they kept asking if she was okay. After telling her Sophie looked 

at her and smiled a little at her.)

Sophie: I'm sorry Kate. I didn't know.  
Kate: No one did. For the longest time i kept playing Cartwright's final moments in my head seeing the look in his eyes while i had my hands around his neck. I did 

something that i knew would break Bruce's number one rule but.

Sophie: That's not to kill anyone.  
Kate: Yeah. Sophie I'd never killed anyone before.  
Sophie: Yeah well that guilt you feel after killing someone doesn't go away right away.  
Kate: Yeah i don't really feel guilty over killing the bastard he destroyed my family.   
Sophie: Oh.  
Kate: The only thing i felt guilty over was knowing that i didn't feel guilty for killing him.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off as she grabs her hand getting her to smile at her.)

Sophie: We all have ways of trying to push down the guilt and i know you said you don't feel any guilt over killing him. But weather you know it or not you do feel 

guilty over killing him.  
Kate: I'm sure i do.

(She looks at her and smiles at her. Over the next couple of hours both Kate and Sophie continue to talk in between talking about the whole thing with Cartwright and 

things that happened between them back in Point rock to now. Kate's finding herself falling in love with Sophie all over again. Not that she was ever out of love with 

her the more they talk the more Sophie starts to understand what Kate's been going through the last several years since they last saw each other. Over the next couple 

of months both Kate and Sophie start growing closer to each other which is much to Luke's dismay but Mark quickly puts him in his place and tells him that whatever 

Kate does outside of the suit is none of his business and left it at that. After weeks of trying to find the courage to ask Sophie out on date Kate finally found her 

courage to ask Sophie out she did and they went out on a date and went to the same restaurant where the owner had asked them to leave due to him thinking that they were 

a couple. And when they got there Sophie laughed at her.)

Sophie: Seriously?  
Kate: Batwoman came in and beat up the owner.

(They walk off inside of the building laughing at her joke.)

Sophie: That was bad.  
Kate: I know it was.

(As they continued on with their date Luke tried a number of times to interrupt the date but Kate had finally shut her phone off and continued on with her date with 

the woman she's been in love for son long and is finally on an actual date with her and she wasn't about to let Luke ruin that for her. After a number of dates and 

spending a lot of time together Kate and Sophie made things official between them again and got back together which of course annoyed Luke to no end who kept on 

telling Kate that Batwoman couldn't have a girlfriend and Kate told him off as she told him off both Mark and Julia looked at her and laughed as Luke walked out of her 

office.)

Mark: Down Batwoman.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm sorry it's just this is my chance at being with Sophie again and i'm not about to let Luke ruin that for me.  
Julia: Doesn't mean he won't try.  
Kate: I'm aware of that.   
Mark: You'd think with seeing how Kate looks at Sophie.  
Julia: He'd get the hint.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: Yeah well if there is one thing I've learned about Luke over the years is that.  
Mark: He's stubborn like Bruce.

(Julia looks at him and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Julia: Yes.  
Mark: Well at least now she tells us.

(She looks at him as Mark laughs at her face then walks off.)

Julia: I'm sorry which one of your fellow Crows do you have a crush on?  
Mark: You.

(Kate starts laughing at Julia's face.)

Julia: You'd never be able to keep up with me luv.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate whose still laughing at them.)

Mark: You know her and Calamity would get a long great.  
Kate: I know right.  
Julia: She single?  
Mark: Uh no. She's happily married.  
Julia: Ah. Okay.  
Mark: But Kara Danvers is.

(Julia looks at him as Kate's still laughing.)

Kate: You two sure you're not brother and sister.  
Mark: No.   
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I think she caught us.

(Julia walks off laughing. Later that night over at Sophie's both her and Kate are under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Sophie 

deepens it sending them into another love making session. They both continue to make love to each other through out the night and pretty much into the next afternoon 

after a number of love making sessions their both asleep as their sleeping Kate's phone goes off and she grabs it up to see who sent her text once she has it she reads 

it and laughs.)

Reagan: (Text Message.) Bout time Kane.  
Kate: (Text Message.) Screw you Queen.

(She sends the message and puts her phone down once it's down she lies down and looks at Sophie sleeping next to her and smiles at her as she smiles at her she thinks 

about how lucky she is to have Sophie back in her life and how she's not even remotely ready to let her go again and now that she has her back she's not giving her up 

again she doesn't care what Luke say's. And she's not about to let him ruin her happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because it was a little weird typing out my first Batmoore one shot and do plan on doing more in the future. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
